tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tale of Ooze
Teemage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tale of Ooze, is an animated series inspired by 1987 and 2003 TV series. Plot Characters Turtles & allies *'Leonardo/"Leo" ' (voiced by Ben Diskin) - He is the titular character and the protagonist of the series. He is a courageous and balanced turtle with an attitude. He is also a very capable ninjutsu student who wears a blue mask and favors two Japanese ninjaken swords as his weapons. He has a huge crush on Lizzie. *'Michelangelo/"Mikey"' (voiced by Jaleel White) - He is a gluttonous, most relaxed and lovable turtle. He concerns himself with comics and horror movies, and sees the world in terms of good or bad, with no gray areas in between. He often refers to he and his brothers as superheroes, often wishing he could join the ranks of his favorite comic book characters. He wears an orange mask and favors two nunchaku. His favorite catchphrase is "Cowabunga!". *'Raphael/"Raph"' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - He is the hothead of the group. He often lets his anger get the best of him and struggles to cope with some of the tougher issues the Turtles face. He would much rather rush into action than contemplate the best move. Throughout the run of the series, he works on his anger to some degree. He wears a red mask and favors two sai. *'Donatello/"Donnie" ' (voiced by Ben Diskin) - Donatello is the intellect of the group. He surrounds himself with technological experiments and often endeavors to retain the enemies' and aliens' technology to make enhanced gear for the turtles. He is responsible for creating the shell-phone (a cell-phone like communicator) and Battle Wagon (the Turtles' enhanced tactical vehicle that resembles a futuristic version of the Party Wagon). *'Splinter '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A strict and wizened sensei that was an adopted son of Hamato Yoshi and former student of Oroku Saki until Oroku set him up for an offense towards his master which he didn't commit and was kicked out. Since then, he lived in the sewers of Manhattan as a homeless man. Upon being exposed to the mutagen at the same time when four turtles were exposed, Hamato Kenicki transformed into a mutant rat who trained the Turtles in ninjutsu. *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A 17-year-old college student with ginger hair, discovers the Turtles' home in the sewers and befriends the TMNT. *'Lizzie Monamato' (voiced by Katie Griffin in most episodes and Kate Higgins in final season) - A 16-year-old Chinese-American/Japanese-American girl, who begins to show more interest in the secret identities of Leo and April. 'Enemies' 'The Technodrome Crew' *'Shredder '(voiced by Jim Cummings) - Shredder is a main antagonist of the Turtles throughout most of the series run. He is a brilliant yet ruthless warlord and dictator who leads the Foot Clan. He is very cooperative with Krang. *'Krang' (voiced by Pat Fraley) - An extremely intelligent, disembodied brain from Dimension X, who commands the Technodrome. He is very cooperative with the Shredder. *'Rocksteady ' (voiced by Cam Clarke) - Rocksteady is one of Shredder's clumsy oafish henchmen. Rocksteady was originally a member of an unnamed street gang that was on Shredder's side. Rocksteady was exposed to Mutagen in Shredder's experiments that turned him into a mutant rhinoceros. *'Bebop' (voiced by Garry Chalk) - One of Shredder's clumsy oafish henchmen. Bebop was originally a member of an unnamed street gang that was on Shredder's side. Bebop was exposed to Mutagen in Shredder's experiments that turned him into a mutant warthog. 'Other Enemies' *'Rock Soldiers' - A race of rock monsters that make up Krang's army. **'General Traag' (voiced by Peter Renaday) - The leader of the Rock Soldiers who works for Krang. *'Rat King' (voiced by Malcolm McDowell) - Rat King is a homeless man living in a dilapidated portion of the New York City sewer system near the Turtles and Splinter. In episodes featuring him, the Rat King would often enact some sort of plot to establish his own rat-controlled government and bring human rule to an end, believing that rats (which he counted himself as) were superior to all other species, whom he described as "inferior non-rodents." His costume was violet color. *'Leatherhead '(voiced by Jim Cummings) - Leatherhead is a large alligator who had mutated when he swam through a Mutagen-polluted part of the swamp. He hunted the Turtles' allies the Punk Frogs and then went after them. He then proceeded to hunt the Turtles on their own turf in the sewer. In one episode, Shredder hired him and the Rat King along with Slash, Tempestra, Scumbug, Antrax, Savanti Romero, and Chrome Dome to help him and Krang to destroy the Turtles. In final season, he became allied with the Turtles. *'Slash' (voiced by Ben Diskin) - A mutant turtle created by Bebop and Rocksteady. In final episode, he also appeared along with other TMNT villains like Leatherhead, Rat King, Tempestra, Scumbug, Savanti Romero, Antrax, and Chrome Dome. *'Savanti Romero' (voiced by Michael Bell) - He was Lord Simultaneous' earlier apprentice until he tried to steal the Time Scepter and was banished to the 15th Century while transformed into a demon-like state. When the Turtles and Renet to the 15th Century. The Turtles managed to defeat him and Lord Simultaneous banished him to the dimensional limbo. In next episode, he escaped from the dimensional limbo and bring the dinosaurs and prehistoric mammals from both Mesozoic and Cenozoic Eras to conquer the Earth. In final episode, he also appeared along with other TMNT villains like Leatherhead, Rat King, Slash, Tempestra, Scumbug, Antrax, and Chrome Dome. *'Chrome Dome '(voiced by Peter Renaday)